1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive drive systems, and particularly to a steam-powered system adapted to derive energy from the exhaust system and provide auxiliary power to an otherwise gasoline-powered automobile.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to employ the waste heat from the exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine to power an auxiliary engine, such as the steam engine, to improve overall fuel efficiency of an automotive vehicle. It is believed that a principal difficulty has been the lack of a practical means of coupling the auxiliary power to the drive wheels of the vehicle. A further problem would appear to have been the determination of an effective and efficient auxiliary power source.